


Sail Away

by Luxpotions



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, English is not my native language, Itachi has some major mind problems, M/M, Nagato/Konan - Freeform, modern cruise au, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxpotions/pseuds/Luxpotions
Summary: In the middle of nowhere, Itachi finds himself on a cruise ship. What should initially become a relaxed holiday for the whole Akatsuki host association is quickly becoming a roller coaster of emotions and feelings. Itachi has to face his fears to save himself from the abyss.Modern Cruise AUBoyxBoy (mainly Kisaita, other pairings can also be interpreted)





	1. Chapter1: Day One

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction came up to my mind while I was on a cruise myself.  
> It is my first fanfiction in English, which is not my first language, so I hope I won't make so many mistakes.
> 
> Trigger Warning! Some of the chapters are going to be angsty and depressing .
> 
> Something before you start reading. This is an mordern Au so there will be no sharkboy Kisame. The picture above shows how I imagine human Kisame(without the gills). I left behind Zetsu and Tobi because I can't imagine Zetsu without his fly trap(also, black, white, asian? That boy is all in one.) and Tobi is a too difficult character for this story.
> 
> If you're still interested in reading this.... Have fun and leave me your opinion
> 
> updates: every Saturday (I hope)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki or anything related to Naruto. This is all Kishimoto's masterpiece. Only the idea and the story are mine.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

_‘Ten days.'_ , Itachi thought unhappily. He has never been a fan of the sea but being on a ship in the middle of nowhere was worse.

Nagato had set this cruise for the whole Akatsuki organization. Whatever he had thought, it wasn't his best idea.

They had left the port only half an hour ago and there was already no land to see anymore.

Itachi walked alongside the railing on the top deck and watched the water come and go in waves. It was idyllic, to be honest, but hearing the ship's propeller working soundly gave him anxiety. What if they come across a riff or something?  Wouldn't it be the same like with the titanic?

"Hey, Itachi, un!", he heard a familiar voice from behind. A smiling Deidara ran over to him. "Isn't this amazing? This ship is so big, hm!", the blonde exclaimed.

"I don't like it.", Itachi answered calm. "Where is Sasori?" The redhead had been with Deidara since the ship had cast off.

"He wanted to unpack everything."

"Then, why don't you help him?"

"Hey, do you wanna get rid of me, hm?", the blonde looked at him reproachful.

"No, no, sorry.", Itachi corrected himself. "I guess I am going to unpack my things too."

"Can I see your room?", Deidara asked suddenly excited again.

"Do you think it is different?"

"No."

"Well then...", Itachi lead the way to a glass door which opened itself as a sensor above caught the two men.

Inside the ship was much more noise. Everywhere were people taking a look around.

Itachi went to the elevator and pushed the button to call one of the four cubes.

"Man, this is great.", Deidara said amazed after they entered the left elevator. "I've never been on a ship."

"Me neither and I was glad about that."

"Why? It is awesome."

"Not really."

The cube stopped on floor 11 and Deidara jumped outside.

"Room 11-523.", Itachi said before the blonde man ran off. He was more a child than a grown up.

 

Only a minute later Itachi also arrived at his room. He took the card and wondered how Deidara got inside. Suddenly he remembered that he had to share the room with Kisame who was probably inside too.

With a deep breath, the black-haired man opened the door. The door to the room's balcony was opened, Deidara stood outside and looked at the sea. Kisame laid on his bed and greeted his roommate.

"Back already? You brought some parasite with you.", Kisame said grinning.

"I guess Sasori kicked him out.", Itachi put his luggage on his side of the bed and began to place his clothes inside his part of the wardrobe. Unfortunately, all rooms for two had a double bad. Itachi didn't knew how to survive the night with Kisame next to him and without any space between the two beds. It was surely the most idiotic idea his boss ever had.

Kisame was already finished with his luggage. Sometimes Itachi wonders how a person could have such antithetical characteristics. The dark-blue haired man was a roamer, a party person, you would never expect such organization and cleanness from him.

"Nagato was here.", Itachi didn't even look up while Kisame kept on talking. "Said that we can do whatever we want if we at least eat dinner and breakfast together." Itachi didn't answer to that, he was sure his roommate didn't need one.

"Hey, Kisame! Have you seen the pool, un?", Deidara came inside, closed the door and sat down next to Itachi's suitcase on the bed.

"Nah, I haven't. Was busy until now."

"It is huge, hm. We totally should go swimming the next days."

"You really think I would miss this?", Kisame smirked. The dark-blue haired man really loved the water, everyone knew. Thanks to him Itachi had had spend dozens of time at the swimming hall.

"Today?"

"My my, Dei' calm yourself.", Kisame chuckled before he looked over at Itachi who was kind of finished with unpacking. He lifted the suitcase off the mattress and stored it under the bunk. "Let's see after dinner, kay?"

"Yes! Well, I am gonna go and see how far Sasori is. I am certain that he misses me already " Deidara jumped off the bed and rushed outside the room without even saying bye.

"That kid is so excited.", Kisame said before changing his smile to a concerned look. "What's up, Itachi?"

"Nothing." Itachi lied and settled himself on the bed. "Just exhausted."

"If you say so. I wanted to take a look at the floors before dinner. Wanna join?"

"Not really, but you probably get lost here."

"How nice of you, Uchiha.", Kisame stood up to go to the bathroom.

Itachi sighed. How will he survive this ship and Kisames constant company? Wasn't he already struck enough with his feelings for the dark-blue haired guy?

 

After leaving their room Itachi and Kisame went to the elevators.

"So, we have 14 floors... let's start at the third.", Kisame decided. Itachi on the other hand was only bothered with the floor tagging. A passenger was only able to go to the third, so why wouldn't they start counting this floor as the first? He was sure, that the guests couldn't care less whether the two floors below the third were tagged or not.

"Hey, Itachi!", Kisame interrupted his thoughts. "Are you listing?"

"Do I seem so?", the raven shoot back on an instant. He hated it when he could not finish his thoughts.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to stop the elevator for an eternity."

"Yeah, well... sorry.", Itachi stepped inside the cube before it closed its doors.

"Where were your thoughts?", Kisame asked as soon as the elevator started moving.

"Floors...", was Itachi's simple answer.

"What?"

"I thought about the floor counting. How they could tag the third with the number one. The passengers are not interested in the two floors below anyway.", he explained. Suddenly he heard laughter and looked up to meet his roommates amused face.

"What's up with this strange mind of yours?", Kisame smiled wide while talking and Itachi felt his heartbeat increasing. It pounded hard against his chest and he wasn't sure if Kisame couldn't hear it.

The cube stopped moving and opened its doors to reveal a long corridor. Not even a single person was there, just Itachi, Kisame and the light grey carpet.

They started walking further through the hallway and stopped in front of a door.

"Ship hospital.", Itachi read on a shield. "They have a whole floor just for the medics?"

"Seems so."

"How illogical." Kisame chuckled again.

"Come on let's see the next floor before you write a complaint letter to the captain." Itachi didn't answered, just followed the dark-blue haired man back to the lift.

 

So, they went on floor for floor. They found out that the sixth, seventh und eighth were for activities inside. They had five restaurants, three bars, one casino and two chilling rooms on these areas. Even three shops and a gallery were present. All three storeys were connected through a theatre in the middle. Every evening they could see performances of the ship assemble.

"I guess I know where we'll find Hidan every night.", Kisame said as they passed a wine bar.

After three more floors of rooms they arrived at the Spa. It was divided into two parts, one for massages and such and the other for beauty. Itachi was already sure that he would at least get a massage before ending this stupid cruise.

Leaving the Spa behind, the two men entered the sports area. A gym inside and a ball field outside which was framed by a net so no ball was tossed across the sea.

"Man, this ship has everything.", Itachi mumbled tired.

"We haven't seen the best! The pool is huge!", Kisame exclaimed as he walked through a glass door on the sun deck.

Itachi smelled the salty sea and heard some seagulls shrieking. The hot sun roasted his pale skin already. Everywhere were people laying around, enjoying their life.

_'How boring.'_

"Oh, look.", Kisame almost run to the large pool.

"You know, you're so similar to Deidara when you're excited.", Itachi stated.

"Don't compare us! He is just a kid."

"He is 19, almost 20."

"See?" The raven sighed and walked past Kisame to seek some shadow for is already red skin. How annoying. He was kind of allergic to the sun rays and he didn't want to provoke skin cancer.

Itachi took a look around only to focus his eyes on the dark-blue haired man in frond of him. He could see Kisame's wide shoulders and defined muscles under his shirt, the tattoo on his left arm. Itachi found himself staring at his co-worker and wondered how he could ever has fallen in love with him. Well, besides the obvious reasons. Until now, there have been no problems since their work shifts were very different but this stupid vacation was a threat to Itachi's facade.

Soon Kisame was finished with observing the pool and the two of them went to floor eight to meet the other Akatsuki members for dinner.


	2. Chapter2: Day One

They sat around a big table near the windows.

Itachi looked through the clear glass and focused on the deep blue of the sky. Stars sprinkled across the horizon and somewhere he found the moon. A beautiful picture. And he was able to ignore his surrounding for once.

"Aren't you hungry, hm?", asked Deidara who sat next to him. The raven shook his head.

"Not really. And we're still waiting for Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Right.", sighed the blonde boy. The youngest Akatsuki member tried to persuade his colleagues that they should go to the buffet **right now**. But Nagato wanted them to wait for the last ones.

Just as they kept on waiting they heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, you midgets! How is the sea air treating you?" The people near the table all looked up as a gray-haired man arrived.

"Wow, no you have everybody's attention.", Nagato said dangerously calm and slightly embarrassed. The CEO of Akatsuki was surely an easy man but Hidan was a constant threat to his mental stability. Sometimes Itachi wonders how his boss accepted this bugger in his business.

"As if you care.", Hidan answered pugnaciously. Nagato literally stared him to death for that response till his wife, Konan, put a hand on his shoulder soothingly.

"He is not worth the fight.", she whispered loud enough for Itachi hear, who sat right next to her. Hidan skipped another reply and took his chair next to Sasori, much to his displeasure.

"So, can we eat now?", Deidara asked excited.

"Go on.", Nagato sighed. The blonde boy stood up immediately and rushed to the Buffett, followed by his colleagues.

Only Itachi, Konan and Nagato remained. It was quiet now besides the voice of other people around them. Itachi looked outside again, feeling very placid. He almost forgot the rattling motors of the ship.

"What about you?", Nagato asked. "Still afraid?"

"Kind of.", the raven simply responded.

"Let him be, dear.", Konan's warm voice was always a pleasure to hear. The young woman was the only one on this whole planet who knew about his feelings for Kisame. Even his best friend back home had no clue.

Well, he wouldn't have told her but she kind of found out by herself. And being the only woman in a company of men was maybe a reason too.

"Uhm, then I go now too. Settle your things before the shitheads come back.", Nagato said. He didn't meant is as an insult he just loved mocking around with his employees. He was more like a pal than a boss. As the CEO was out of sight Konan began to speak.

"It is about Kisame, right?"

"Of course, it is."

"You still haven't told him?"

"Do it look like that?"

"No... Itachi, it won't help you if you stay quiet."

"What if he rejects me and starts to avoid me?"

"He won't. Kisame is not this kind of man and besides... you'll never know, maybe he is interested in you too."

"I don't need him to be interested. I want him to love me." It sounded so pathetic. Itachi was a grown man yet he sounded like a teenager. But Konan was right, she was always right in these cases.

"Look, you have 10 days ahead to work this out. Try it and you'll see if this was worth your mental mess.", she smiled warm. "Now, go eat something. My husband wouldn't like to lose his best host due to starvation."

"Thank you… for everything."

"Isn't this my job?"

"Actually, not but still... thanks."

"You're welcome."

With that Itachi stood up and went to the Buffett. He definitely planned to talk to Kisame. However, if his roommate would act according to his fears, then the following 10 days will be the sleaziest of his life.

Itachi arrived at the buffet and took a plate. He inhaled deeply and cleared his thoughts off his mind.

A proper meal before bed might not be the worst idea.

 

After dinner, Itachi and Kisame went to their room. The black-haired man sighed relieved. This ship was surely a busy place.

"Dei’ wants to swim, wanna come with us?"

"I don't think so."

"Aww, come on Itachi. The water is nice."

"It is doubtless full of people."

"I'll kick them out for you.", Kisame smiled wide and bared his white teeth. "Pretty Please?"

Itachi exhaled defeated.

"Okay okay."

"Yes!", Kisame celebrated exaggeratedly.

"You're hopeless."

"Thanks, Uchiha."

They collected their things they would need at the pool and left the room.

 

As expected the pool was quite full and Itachi really detested to join. Seeing all the bodies, knowing that each of them could have pissed into the water made him trembling.

"There he is!", Kisame exclaimed as they saw Deidara and Sasori walking towards them. "Wrapped up, Dei’?"

"Of course." Immediately both, Kisame and Deidara, got rid of their bathrobe and almost jumped into the water.

"Kids.", Sasori commented. The older redhead laid down on a free deck chair and closet his eyes.

"Don't you wanna swim too?"

"Nah, I am allergic to the chlorine. Just here because Deidei didn't want to go alone."

"I see, well-"

"Hey, Itachi come join us!", Kisame interrupted the raven's sentences. Itachi sighed and took of his bathrobe to throw it over Sasori's legs. The redhead stayed quiet.

Visible uncomfortable, Itachi walked towards the pool and sat down at the edge. He shivered at the touch of the semi-warm water. It was probably only a few degrees warmer than the sea.

"Man…", Deidara blurt out. With a fast move the blonde pulled him into the water. Itachi yelped surprised before he lost the breathable air. Surrounded by the sounds of kicking legs and blurred voices, he stayed under water. His lungs already ached but he didn't want to emerge. The world under water was different. It was soothing yet dangerous. Itachi could fall a sleep right now cause the damped sounds from the world lulled him.

He felt arms around his chest and within seconds the world became clear again. Heavenly breathing, he looked around to go back to reality. His lungs graved for the fresh air.

"Wanna play diving champ?", Itachi heard Kisame's accusing voice behind him, realizing that his arms were still around the raven's chest.

"Sorry.", Itachi mumbled. He quickly freed himself from the embrace, then swam away to bring some distance between their bodies. "I…I think I had enough for today." The raven hurried to get out of the water. He took his bathrobe, said a goodbye to Sasori and was gone within seconds.

 _‘Great, Itachi, you fucked up'_ , he thought on his way to his cabin.


	3. Chapter3: Day Two

The feeling for time was completely gone once you sailed the sea. Even if you could see the sun, you couldn't say for sure if it was rising or setting.  
Waking up, Itachi felt a headache. He solely opened his eyes and closed them as soon as the bright sunlight had hit them. He hated this, not being able to see.  
"Good morning.", he heard a muffled voice right next to him. Moving his body, so that his face was covered in shadow, Itachi opened his weeping eyes again. He was greeted with a smiling face. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Mhm", he glanced over the body next to him. Despite a blanket covering the most parts, he could see the beautiful tanned skin, the tattoos on arm and ribs and the pretty face.  
"Checking me out, pal?", he heard him saying.  
"Yes.", Itachi whispered still sleepy. "Took you very long to notice, hm?"  
"What?" Suddenly Itachi realized the situation, realized that the body next to him belongs to Kisame and realized the few words he said. Totally embarrassed now, he turned around, squeezed his eyes and raised the blanket over his head.  
"Idiot.", Itachi said quietly to himself. "You stupid Idiot."  
"I hope you don't mean me?", he heard Kisame's voice. He sounded rather amused than angry or anything. "You wanna hide there now?" Itachi refused to answer. He was afraid to yell because of his anger. "Why are you so embarrassed? You're not the first man to check me out." Itachi almost laughed. 'No, not the first one but for sure your first colleague with a crush on you.', he thought.  
"Ita, come on.", Kisame whined.  
A jolt hit Itachi and the black-haired man jumped out of his bed, pulled on some clothes and left the room within a few minutes. He left behind a slightly shocked Kisame.

Roaming through the ship, Itachi ended up in front of Konan's room. Besides not knowing the time, he knocked two times.  
Seconds later the door was opened by Nagato  
"Morning, can I talk to Konan?", Itachi greeted his boss.  
"Yeah, sure come in."  
The raven walked behind into the suite of the couple. Konan sat on the balcony, reading a book. She looked very beautiful in the striking sun.  
Walking outside he smelled the salty sea air and took a deep breathe.  
"Oh, Itachi. What's up?"  
"I kind of… made a mistake." Konan put her book away and looked into Itachi’s eyes.  
"Means?"  
He told her the past morning and the woman in front of him began to smile warm.  
"Well, now Kisame has something to think about. Maybe he realizes that he likes you too."  
"How could you stay so optimistic? I can't look him into the eyes anymore. I am so embarrassed. After I left he surely laughed about me."  
"Oh Itachi.", Konan chuckled. "Do you really think that Kisame would do anything like that? He is a very kind man and he has a lot of respect for you."  
Itachi sighed. Of course, Konan was right, of course he didn't think of Kisame to have such a character that the dark-blue haired man would laugh about him.  
"You know, wanting his employees to be gay was a rule Nagato set up to avoid exact these problems.", the woman smiled. This was true. One of the conditions to work for Akatsuki was that you had to be gay. The organization had currently eight hosts. Each of them worked everyday with a diversity of woman. Nagato didn't want that his employees got involved with any of them because relationships were a real obstacle for a host. But that two colleagues got involved together was neither a prohibition nor something beneficial.  
"He is gonna dismiss me.", Itachi said quiet.  
"No, he wouldn't. You two are professional hosts, he knows your value and needs you. Your relationship won't change your mentality about the work with the salacious women."  
"You know that I really love you?", he said relieved and smiled slightly.  
"You wanna steal my wife?", Nagato joined them as he thought they'd finished their talk.  
"Nagato, I need to tell you something.", Itachi mumbled.  
"Go on.", the CEO sat down next to Konan and scanned Itachi's face. The raven took a deep breathe before he told his boss about his feelings towards Kisame and his inner fight against them.

Nagato listened to every word Itachi had to say, then he cleared his throat and looked the raven right into the face.  
"You're gonna tell him.", he said dead serious. "If not, I'll do it." This wasn't quite the reaction Itachi had expected, on the other hand is was very likely for Nagato. Ge was a man who wanted problems solved within seconds. Konan laughed silently.  
"Don't force him so much, dear."  
"I don't need unsolved tensions in my business."  
"Don't be rude.", Konan smiled at her husband and looked over to Itachi. "Your way is free."  
The raven sighed beaten and stood up.  
"Thank you, both of you."  
"You are our best host and if you have problems your workings will suffer."  
"Yes…", he paused. "I think I go now…to Kisame."  
"Breakfast is going to be fun.", Nagato muttered as Itachi left the room.

Back, in front of the door of his room, he realized that he had left his keycard inside. The raven sighed and knocked two times.  
"Yes?"  
"It's me, I forgot my card." The door was opened and Kisame looked down on him, smiling.  
"Please come in.", he said. Itachi walked through the door frame and sat down on his bed, his legged crossed. Kisame placed himself across from the raven and looked at him expectant. Unpleasant silence reigned between them.  
Itachi didn't know what to say or how to say anything.  
"Awkward.", Kisame finally said. "Why did you run away earlier?"  
"I didn't!", the raven immediately replied.  
"You did."  
"I…was embarrassed."  
"Because of what you said? I told you, you're not the first one to check me out. After all, Nagato markets my body."  
"Yes…I know, I know but…", Itachi stopped and looked at Kisame, insecure.  
"What "but"?"  
"I have to tell you something.", the raven finally ejected.  
"Then, carry on."  
"I-", he was interrupted by the room phone ringing. Kisame looked at him apologetic.  
"Hello?"  
Itachi watched his roommate talking and wondered how he could be beautiful even in this casual, boring situation.  
"Yeah, see you, Dei’.", his colleague hung up and put the phone away. "Whatever you want to tell me, do it fast. Dei and Sasori want to pick us up for breakfast. “, Kisame didn't want to sound rude or anything but somehow Itachi felt a sharp pain in his chest.  
"I…I can't do this quick. Let's wait, after breakfast." Kisame threw a concerned look at him but refused to say anything more. 

Breakfast was horrible, you could say that Itachi never had felt more uncomfortable in his life. Sitting next to Kisame was one thing (Deidara suddenly wanted to have a seat next to Sasori). But his boss having a constant eye on him was even worse. Itachi was very sure that everyone at the table had sensed that something was off at this morning. Even Hidan who merely paid attention to anything, would notice the weird tensions. Konan, on the other side of Itachi, took care of her husband as soon as she realized his steady watch over his black-haired employee.  
"Stop that, dear. The boy feels awkward enough.", she whispered, loud enough for Itachi to hear.  
"This shit is maddening.", the CEO replied. Konan chuckled and turned to Itachi.  
"Let's make a deal."  
"Please no.", the raven uttered.  
"You tell him the truth and right after you come to me and I arrange a day at the spa for the two of us."  
"What?"  
"You'll probably run away yourself.", she snickered. "To make it less stupid looking you can use this as an excuse." For a short time Itachi looked outraged at the purple haired woman but then he concluded that it was true.  
He will run away.  
'Pathetic', he thought. 'Running away like a teenage girl' He was 21, an age where he should be a bit more steadfast.  
"Yes…"  
"Fine.", Konan smiled wide at him. She was a very kind-hearted person, often the complete opposite of Nagato. If these two could fit each other than maybe he and Kisame could also make it.

After everyone had finished their meal, they went back to their rooms. Or at least Itachi thought so. He had heard of Deidara's plans for the day, he wanted to play basketball. Sasori had only agreed sullen. The redhead wasn't in a good mood so often and it was surprising that he got along with the blonde bundle of energy so well.  
Hidan on the other hand didn't said anything about his plans, neither did Kakuzu. But Itachi was sure that the latter of both will go to the gym. Kakuzu was a half bodybuilder or a full, Itachi wasn't so sure. However, the dark-skinned man had more muscles than Kisame and a weird form of tattoos all over his body. In the very end, the raven didn't care that much about his colleagues’ free time activities.  
Itachi and Kisame arrived at their cabin, an unbearable silence had reigned between them and the black-haired man was sure that the following minutes were going to be the hardest in his entire life.

Having the hot sun on his back and the handsome face of Kisame in front of him, was a picture Itachi had only seen in these stupid romance movies. But now it was real and he wished he had seen at least one of those movies entirely. Maybe, he would've known then how to confess feelings.  
"So…you wanna keep this meticulous situation?", Kisame yielded. His dark hair was unusually bright blue in the sun. He looked so pretty.  
"No", Itachi answered, very aware that a blush rose across his cheeks. He took two deep breathes. 'inhale, exhale', thought to calm himself. His anxiety was strong at this moment. Frantic scenarios crossed his mind. It hurt but this pain was somehow welcoming for him.  
Closing his eyes for a short time, he heard Kisame shifting his position and a cough.  
Time had come.  
"I have feelings for you!", he almost screamed. There was nothing but silence in the small room, well besides the ominous sounds of the working machines of the ship. Shy eyes met astonished ones. And Itachi felt an increasing sharp pain in his chest, his heartbeat rose incredibly fast. It made his head explode and he felt dizzy. This wasn't meant to be.  
"You mean-"  
"I mean romantic feelings, I mean the butterflies in my stomach, I mean the race my heart starts when I see you laugh. I love you, Kisame.", he ejected all these words so quick, so that his stupid mind would shut up, that he could feel an easiness for once.  
"How long?", Kisame breathed.  
"Too long.", the raven smiled worn  
"I don't know what to say.", the other answered. And Itachi didn't know what to think. He felt the agitation crawling back into his mind. But he couldn't run away from the desperate thoughts and the agonizing anxiety. His darkness crawled back into his awareness. Thinking about his life made him sick, he had done so many mistakes in the last year. And now, that his feelings for Kisame were no longer a secret, he felt that he might die of the sharp pain in his chest. He was egoistic if he thought he could have someone so precious. There was no salvation for him, there would never be anything like this.  
"Hey Itachi.", he heard Kisame's low voice far away. "Are you okay?" He noticed his concern and felt sorry to worry another dear person. It wasn't fair. This was his fate but why did he deserve this? Back home, where he left his grieving brother, the cold tombstone of his parents, his caring cousin and best friend. There was only sorrow in his life.  
"Itachi!", yelled the man. 'Kisame, I am sorry. This is not what I want.', his thoughts screamed but he couldn't speak a word. His mouth was dry, his throat ached and his lungs refused to inhale. Darkness surrounded Itachi, fully now, it took his vision and sent him to a place where he was alone with his insane mind. 'I don't want this! Please!', he begged his own self. However, he drifted away and lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter4: Day two

Darkness surrounded him, he heard distant voices talking. 'What are they saying? What do they want?', he thought in panic. He felt paralyzed, far away. 'What is this?’ He wanted to stand up, to move, but he couldn't. The voices grew louder, ringing in his ears. "His vitals are normal.", he heard. 'Are they talking about me?' "I don't see any physical problems." 'Stop talking! I don't want to hear anything!', he screamed in his head. Pictures of people, his dearest friends, popped up in front of his inner eyes. There was his brother, Sasuke, crying and with the burning hate in his dark eyes. There was Shisui, his cousin and best friend, he smiled so reassuringly. And there was Konan, his anchor, she held out her hand. For him? She stood there, vanishing all other pictures. Her lips parted, she spoke indefinable words. 'Itachi!', he heard her in his mind. 'This is your past. Look up to the future. Forgive yourself!' He tilted his head, trying to understand the meaning of this. 'Forgive yourself!', she screamed. 'Itachi!' He looked away, there was no redemption for him. How could he ever forget? His mistakes were too heavy for his soul to forget but to carry. He will die with sorrow in his heart and madness in his mind. 'Itachi!’ 'Stop! Stop, I don't want to hear!', he yelled back. 'Itachi!' "Itachi!", suddenly the voice was near, it sounded less like a woman. This wasn't Konan anymore, this wasn't in his head anymore. "Everything is alright.", the voice was dull but the words became clearer. "It is okay, relax." He felt his body again, he had control. With intense breathes he came back to life. His eyelids flickered as he tried to open them. "Hey, slowly.", the voice said, it was manly and welcoming. He knew the owner! A vague figure showed up, a tall person. "Calm down.", it said. He blinked. The voice's owner had tanned skin, light grey eyes, dark-blue hair. He knew him. "What-?", he breathed weak. "It's me, Kisame." Realization hit him hard. "You-" "No, I don't want to hear!", he said fainting again. He was embraced, again, by the abysses of his psyche. His body felt strange, he was tired. Why couldn’t this nightmare stop already? 'Wake up, Itachi!', there was she again. Konan appealing to his common sense. 'You graved for his attention. You wanted him!' "Stop, stop! I don't want to hear!", he ejected, not only in his mind. 'Wake up! Wake up! This is your time, he is here! Wake up!' Why did she had to torture him? Why couldn’t she remain quiet? He wanted silence in his head. 'I can't, I can't!', he cried 'You're pathetic! He cares!' "Please…", he murmured out loud, before his consciousness left him once again. Itachi woke up to the thrilling sound of a heart monitor. His heartbeat was rhythmically and fast. 'I am alive.', he thought. Itachi tried to open his eyes and was welcomed by a painful white light. "Ugh.", he coughed. "Shhh, slow down.", he heard a soothing voice. "Where…am I?", Itachi asked weak. "Ship hospital. You fainted in the morning." "Mhh.", his lungs were sore and his voice crackled. He blinked and his vision became clearer and he saw Kisame's worried face. "You're here.", he breathed weak. "Of course.", was the taller man's answer, warm and pleasant in Itachi's ears. The raven tried to sit up which succeeded more or less. "Don't push yourself." Itachi leaned on his arms, shaking. "It's so cold." "You have a low fever. It's a normal reaction.", Kisame whispered, sitting down on the edge of Itachi's bed. A soft palm caressed the raven's cheek. Itachi looked right into the man's face, trying to get a grip on this situation. He sweated, his head ached and his legs and arms were shaking. He was a mess. "I am tired.", he breathed, just to say something. Kisame wiped the sweat off his forehead. "You slept almost six hours." "What happened?" "We don't know, you just fainted. The doc said there is no problem with your body. Konan assumed that it might be exhaustion or strain." "Yes…", Itachi couldn't tell him the truth. Or? "How long do I have to stay?" "You can leave as soon as you feel able to." "Now?" "Theoretically, but I don't think you'd make it to our room." "I feel good.", he gave Kisame a forced smile. "No, you don't." "Please." His first try to stand up was a great fail. His legs were too weak to carry his weight. Kisame gripped under Itachi's arms to support. "You can barely stand." "I hate hospitals. They've never been good places for me." The heart monitor began to shriek and the door swung open. "Mr. Uchiha, you have to calm down!", a blonde woman in white clothes said and helped Itachi. "Why are you already up?" She checked the machines and wrote down some numbers. "I want to go!" "And you will but your body is to weak right now." Itachi coughed, sat down on the bed and tried hard to breath normal. His head hurt even more now but the pain banished all his depressing thoughts and he was quite okay with that. Kisame sighed, not annoyed yet not happy. The older man reached under Itachi's popliteal and upper back to carry him on his strong arms. "Doctor, could you take off the pads", Kisame asked politely. The blonde woman nodded, pulled Itachi's shirt up to reveal his pale stomach and chest. She removed the sticking plaster that connected him to the heart monitor. The machine went wild at the loss of a vital beat. "Thanks.", Kisame smiled friendly before he started to walk towards the door. “It is not a good idea. Mr. Uchiha should stay a day longer at least.” “He'll start a war if he does so.”, Kisame said casually and walked further. The blonde doctor didn't answer again and let the two males go. Itachi remained quiet, trying to ignore the strange looks he got from other passengers that joined them in the elevator. 'I must look like an idiot', he thought. He felt strange in his skin and he wanted to die at this moment. It was very embarrassing. "You know how risky this is? Your fever could rise now that you're without medical attention.", Kisame said while he walked on the grey carpet to their room. "Don't worry", Itachi smiled weary. They arrived at the door to their cabin and Kisame really troubled to unlock it. After all he had to balance Itachi on his arms so the raven won't feel pain. "I can walk, let me down." "Who are you kidding here?" They entered the bright cabin and Kisame put Itachi slowly down on the double bed. Then the taller man settled himself next to him. Itachi closed his eyes for a while. It was tranquil around him, only the steady breath of Kisame and the ship sounds were to hear. He inhaled deeply, filled his sore lungs with fresh air and felt peaceful for seconds. "I was so worried.", Kisame's low voice was barely audible. "You talked to me then abruptly collapsed. I was overwhelmed, called Konan before I even thought about the medics." Itachi narrowed his brows, suddenly having an uneasy feeling. He had hurt another person. "I'm sorry.", he replied. "It wasn't supposed to go that far. " There had been many happy days, days when Itachi had felt good. The last days had been okay, but he would never be safe from his own mind. The raven had learned to control it in public. But this situation had been nee for him. Would he even be able to deny his mental state? At least Kisame should have seen the extent of his psychosis. He will back away for sure. "What is 'it'?", Kisame watched him very careful as he tried to change position. "My Sickness. I am drowning in the darkness of my own mind. It's depressing.", Itachi smiled without happiness, in fact he looked empty. It sounded so ridiculous, how he explained that he was unstable and ill. "I did many mistakes, I have lost so much. I am sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen." His body shook harder again as if it wanted to signal him that his stress level was increasing again. He felt like crying but he didn't because if he did he would fully break. Soft thumbs brushed over his cheeks. Itachi looked up and met a tenderhearted face. "Don't let those pointless tears blur your beautiful eyes.", Kisame whispered. "You know, you gave me quite a long time to think about your confession earlier, since you've fainted. I have never been in a relationship longer than a few weeks. I was afraid to hurt you because I don’t know much about how such things works. You’re a far too precious friend that I can’t ever lose. However, as I saw you in the hospital bed, fighting against yourself, I realized that I can't leave you alone.", he smiled warm. "I could never bear it if let you struggle all alone. So, if you… still love me then… I'd like to try this." Itachi tried hard to stay strong, the tears fell silently. It had been an egoistic thought of him, that he could have a happy life with Kisame. And if Konan had never figured it out, Itachi would have never told Kisame anything. "I don't deserve this.", he sobbed. "I am no good." Kisame let go of Itachi's face and took his shaking hands. "I won't leave you alone. Good or evil, I don't care. All that matters are you." Itachi closed his eyes, the tears burnt them. He stopped trembling and squeezed Kisame's hands. "Thank you.", he breathed half smiling, half weeping. "I love you. I still do." "Yes.", Kisame breathed before he hugged the raven for secureness.


	5. Chapter 5: day two

When Itachi woke up he felt strong arms around his body. A warm embrace that he had wished for since forever. Kisame held him tight to his chest. Itachi felt welcomed and protected. The steady heartbeat of his friend lulled him.  
"Already awake again?", the taller man asked quietly. "You only slept an hour and maybe a half."  
"Well, I can't sleep all day.", Itachi mumbled, his voice muffled. He laid half way on Kisame's chest and buried his face into the fabrics of clothes and blankets. Fingers wiped loose strands of his black hair away to reveal two glistening eyes that looked up to the older man's face.  
"Your eyes are very beautiful.", Kisame whispered smiling.  
"What time is it?"  
"Around 7pm."  
"I am hungry."  
"Dinner is set for 8pm. Can you wait till then?"  
"Mhh, I think so. Do we have sweets", Itachi smiled back and this time it was real one. It had taken him some efforts to ban his thoughts away, to clear his mind, but now he felt okay. This was the problem with psychoses, they came and went without that one could control it completely. But sometimes Itachi was strong enough to block them.  
"Let me check on your fever, you stopped shaking while sleeping.", Kisame said. He moved one arm to place two fingers on Itachi's forehead, immediately after he pressed his lips on the same spot. “Seems acceptable.“ Itachi could hear the smile in the other's voice.  
“Do the others know about my breakdown?”  
“No. I have been with you all the time and Konan only told Nagato.”  
“Good.”  
“Don’t worry. Even Deidara should be mature enough to not ask questions.”  
“I thought more about Hidan.”  
“Nagato will kick his ass before he could even ask.”, Kisame smiled. Itachi just stared at him for a few seconds. Their relationship was almost unreal to him. “Where is your mind?”, Kisame asked as soon as he noticed the thoughtful expression on the raven's face.  
“Everywhere”  
“Let's bring it back.”, Kisame pulled Itachi up so he could reach the others lips. An endearing feeling exploded in the black-haired man’s stomach. His heart began to beat faster and he lost himself in the kiss. Kisame's lips were neither typical soft nor rough, they were just pleasant. It was completely different to the romance movies; this kiss couldn't be described as amazing or lame. Itachi wasn't able to express this in words.  
Unfortunately, their lips parted after a few seconds. Itachi already missed the feeling. A bit whiny he opened his eyes, which he has closed without noticing, and looked into Kisame's grey ones.  
“Why such a face? Was I that bad?”  
“Do it again.”, it almost sounded pleadingly.  
“He, Okay.”

After their small make out session, something Itachi hadn't got since forever, both of them went to the eighth floor where they were supposed to meet the others for dinner. The raven felt a lot better now but his mind still played with him.  
The restaurant was already filled with people. Itachi had the feeling that everyone was looking at him, like he was the most disgusting monster ever. The raven walked closer to Kisame and tried to close his eyes while walking.  
“What's up?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Don't lie.”  
“Just my imagination joking with me.”  
“So crowded places aren't your thing?”  
“I can handle it but my last breakdown is fresh so I have to cope with that now.”, Itachi explained calm. Soon they arrived their table, everyone besides Deidara and Sasori were already there.  
“Haven't seen you both all day. What were you perverts doing?”, Hidan asked mischievous. Kisame glared at him but Itachi answered.  
“Oh, nothing you would be interested in.”, he gave him a fake smile.  
“That's nasty.”, Hidan grumbled. “Where is Blondie and his bodyguard?”  
“Probably preparing themselves before meeting you.”, Nagato hissed.  
“How nice of you, boss.”  
“Always.”  
Itachi took his place next to Konan. The woman smiled warm at him.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes.”, the raven said and added:” for now.”  
“I guess Kisame will take care from now on.”, she gave him a meaningful look.  
“Seems so.”  
“Good.”  
Sasori arrived, followed by a grumpy Deidara.  
“He lost a game against me.”, Sasori explained when everyone threw questioning looks at them.  
“You cheated!”, Deidara exclaimed.  
“You were just not as good.”  
“Note to myself, never engage kids.”, Nagato muttered. Deidara grimaced at his boss, since he was the only one the red-haired CEO could've mean. “Okay Ladies, the buffet is free.”  
Hidan and Deidara were the first to go, expectantly. Kakuzu who surely had noticed the difference in Itachi's acting remained still for a little while. Till the muscled man decided that this wasn't his business. He stood up, looked at Sasori and mumbled something like: “Come on.” The redhead nodded and followed his colleague to the buffet.  
“Will we have these conversations every dinner?”, Nagato asked as soon as Sasori was out of sight. “However, Itachi I hope you're better now. Konan told me about what happened and I am concerned.”  
“For now, I am fine. I have an appointment with my psychiatrist next week.”  
“You never said a thing about your mental health.”  
“I was afraid that you'd dismiss me.”  
“I would've changed your schedule, that's all.”  
“I am sorry.”  
“How long?”  
“Last year. Was the reason why I needed the two weeks of vacation.”  
“I want a report from your doc.”  
“Sure.”  
“Hope the thing between you both is settled too.”  
“It is.”  
“And?”  
Now Itachi felt uncomfortable. He didn't even know what this thing between him and Kisame was. They hadn’t talked about it.  
“I think they have to figure it out just like you, dear.”, Konan smiled, she could read Itachi like a book. “Now stop this question round. Let's grab some food. The ship assemble has a show planned tonight, that I'd like to see.”, the woman stood up, gave her husband a fast kiss and was gone within the crowd of hungry people.  
“She's right.”, Nagato sighed before following her.  
Itachi looked at Kisame who just smiled.  
“I love her.”, the raven chuckled. It sounded strange, the laughter. It was something he didn't do often.  
“Hopefully not as much as you love me.”, Kisame grinned. The older man stood up and took Itachi with him. Yeah, they had to figure it out.

After the dinner which lasted less than an hour, Itachi and Kisame decided to go to the pool. This time without running away.  
Itachi sat at the edge of the tank and watched Kisame swimming in powerful strokes. His boyfriend moved like he belonged in the water, graceful and elegant. The raven smiled and pushed his legs a little forward and backward. Kisame popped up almost between his legs. Itachi looked down on him, it was the first time he was taller, and smirked. He fondled with his boyfriend's dark-blue hair.  
“Wanna join?”  
“I'd prefer not to.”, Itachi sighed.  
“Come on, Ita.”, Kisame smiled and lifted the raven careful into the water. Itachi slung his arms around the other's neck at the sudden touch of water on his upper body. He pressed his chest against Kisame's wet skin.  
“It's cold.”, he shuddered.  
“You're just not used to it.”  
Itachi, still above Kisame, looked at his boyfriend pouting. The dark-haired man smiled and stretched a bit to reach the raven's face. They kissed softly but parted only seconds later.  
“Not worried about the passengers around here?”, Kisame asked silently.  
“Thanks for reminding me.”  
“I… sorry.” Itachi smiled at his boyfriend's sudden blush.  
“It's okay. you're here, I am not alone.” He caressed the other's cheek and then kissed him again.  
“How about going back?”, Kisame breathed slowly moving towards the stairs.  
“You leave the pool on your own will?”  
“No, but you're freezing.”  
“My fault again, huh?”, Itachi smiled  
“I don't blame you.”  
The raven let go of Kisame and walked out of the cold water to seek for his towel, throwing a second one at the older man behind him.

Later that night, Itachi woke up from a bad dream. Sweat ran down his temple and shivered. He closed his eyes once and opened them again to see something in the darkness of the room. It was probably around one am, what godless time. With a glance, over to Kisame who slept tight, Itachi stood up. He stepped out on the balcony and walked to the railing. The fresh sea breeze blew through his wet black hair. The air was cool and smelled of salt. Itachi relaxed a bit. It had been a while since his problems had followed him into his dreams. He felt overwhelmed.  
The raven closed his eyes and took a deep breath filling his lungs with cold air. Maybe he could call Shisui. His best friend should be awake at this time and he always had an ear for him.  
He picked up his phone and went back to the balcony.  
It didn’t take long and Shisui answered.  
“Susanoo.”, he heard the cheerful voice of his cousin. Susanoo was a nickname Itachi got when they both had been kids. “How is your big vacation.”  
“I hate ships.”, Itachi said monotonous. Shisui chuckled.  
“What a surprise.” It was silent for a short time. “Why did you call? What happened?”  
“I have a boyfriend now.”  
“Oh well, this is a surprise.”  
“My co-worker.”  
“Not really, or?”  
“I am not joking.”  
“Man, Susanoo got a boyfriend.”, Shisui wondered but Itachi could hear his grin. “Congratulation.”  
“I didn't call to hear your approval. I had a breakdown.”  
“Shit.”, was everything his cousin ejected at first.  
“I can't even say for sure why but I was stressed. I had feelings for Kisame for like three months. Konan forced me to admit them towards him, Nagato too. I was so afraid at this moment. Then everything was black. My mind showed me the worse things again and brought my burden back.”, Itachi felt tears in his eyes.  
“I…This man of yours. Is he with you?”  
“Not right now. I had a nightmare and went to the balcony.”  
“I want to talk to him tomorrow, okay?”  
“Please, no preaching.”  
“I won't, I just want that he knows that If he hurts you I gonna kill him.”  
“Murder is a crime, Shisui.”, Itachi smiled a bit. He felt better.  
“I'd go to jail for you, Susanoo.”, his cousin chuckled. “Do a thing for me, yes? Stop your endless thinking and but your worries aside for a while, okay? You have a boyfriend now, show him the Susanoo I know.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Hell yeah. Now go to bed, cuddle with your lover and tomorrow you tell him to call me.”  
“Thank you, Shisui. I appreciate your help.”  
“Throw away these polite phrases.”, Shisui laughed. “Good night, Susanoo.”  
“Good night, Flicker.”  
“There it is”, Itachi heard his cousin laughing and then hanging up.  
He was the best friend you could wish for.  
Itachi let his phone think into the basketball shorts he wore for bed. He inhaled the fresh air and went back to the cabin. Kisame was still asleep with a peaceful face.  
The black-haired man leaned down and kissed the other's cheek before laying down close to him.  
“I love you.”, he whispered softly. Itachi stayed dreamless the remaining night.


	6. Chapter 6

The striking sun woke Itachi up on the next morning. He felt the hot rays on his skin and a warm body pressed against his back. The raven opened his eyes to see the bright blue sky, he blinked. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to.  
Kisame moved his arm around Itachi's slim waist.  
“Good morning.”, Itachi greeted the older man and changed his position to face him.  
“Let's see if it's good.”, Kisame mumbled and leaned over the raven to kiss him. Itachi sighed pleasant. “Yeah, definitely good.”  
“You sound like a girl.”, Itachi chuckled. “What have you planned for today?”   
“Mhh, I don't know.”  
“Call Shisui.”  
“Who?”  
“My cousin and best friend. He wants to talk to you. I called him last night after a nightmare.”  
“Why didn't you wake me up?”  
“I didn't want to bother you.”   
Kisame sighed and pulled Itachi into is arms. Ultimately, he laid on the taller man's body.  
“I am heavy.”, Itachi stated settling his arms on each side of the other's head. Kisame just smiled and reached for his face to kiss him. On the other hand, Itachi leaned down to make it easier for his boyfriend.   
The kiss was soft and deeply and demanding. An electric feeling ran through the raven's veins making his pulse rise up. He could feel the other man's heart beating against the ribcage.   
Out of breath they parted their lips.  
“You're not a bother.”, Kisame whispered. “I said, I want you.”  
“Yes.”, Itachi stated still feeling the two heartbeats. “I love you.” He closed the gap between them again. Kissing had something really relaxing with it.

An hour later both male were finished with their morning routine. Itachi sat on the edge of the double bed drying his hair with a towel, and watching Kisame getting dressed. The taller man had a ripped body with a perfectly defined six-pack. The muscles flexed smoothly under the soft skin.   
“You're staring.”, Kisame yielded grinning.  
“I like your body.”  
“I know.”   
A blush rose across Itachi's nose. He looked away trying to concentrate on his still wet hair. Then he looked up, dead serious.  
“What are we going to tell the others?”  
“Mhh, let them find out by themselves.”  
“Okay….”  
“Hey, don't worry.”, Kisame was finished with dressing and walked over to where Itachi sat. The dark-haired man stroked his lover's black hair and leaned down for a kiss.  
Itachi smiled after they parted.  
“It's fine, I can handle it.”  
“I am here.” Kisame kissed him again. “Now, get up and get yourself some clothes for the day.”  
Itachi stood up and threw the towel towards his boyfriend who caught it in an elegant move.   
“Don't forget to call Shisui.”  
“Do I need to be afraid?”  
“Depends on what you're saying.”, he grinned and stepped in front of the wardrobe.

It was the last day before the ship would arrive in Amegakure for a 24 hour stay. That's why Nagato had decided that they would do something together. But it wouldn't be Akatsuki if everyone found the same activities interesting. Itachi couldn't care less about what to do as long as Kisame was with him. 

In the end, they agreed to play volleyball with some other passengers. A couple, probably in their late 40s joined them along two other guys. Nagato split his employees in two teams and let the four others decide which they wanted to accede. After few complaints from Deidara who wasn't happy that he wasn't in Sasori's team, they started to play the first match.  
Itachi had Kakuzu, Sasori, Konan, a guy named Genma and a woman named Tsunade in his group. Genma wore a bandana and looked pretty fit, Tsunade hat light blonde hair, huge boobs and a nice smile. Itachi was quite okay with the two of them.  
Nagato’s team did the first serve and Konan was the first to hit the ball. She passed it to Sasori who stood in the middle. The redhead bumped it to Genma who spiked the ball over the net. Hidan who wasn't into ball sports at all missed the ball and Itachi's team made their first point. They carried on like this and it took everyone at least five serves from every group before they were able to play a real match.   
Itachi played well enough to hit the ball twice and to spike it over the net more than once. In the end, he was rather the type for activities that didn't include a ball or a net or even a team. He didn't want to disappoint them.  
After an hour, they decided to have a break. Itachi sat down on a bench next to Tsunade.   
“What kind of business are you guys having?”, she asked, not a bit out of breath.  
“It is called Akatsuki host association, so we’re hosts.”  
“You don’t say.”, she chuckled. “And you do this often? Going on vacation with your colleagues?”  
“No, it is the first time. The tall redhead, Nagato; is our boss. He thought it might be a god idea.” ‘It wasn’t.’, Itachi added in his mind.  
“And the woman?”  
“Konan? She is his wife.”  
“Nagato’s?”, Tsunade asked surprised. “She basically observed you while not playing.”  
“That’s because my health isn’t 100 percent. She is worried, that’s all.”, the raven felt really uncomfortable with being suspected as Konan’s spouse. He didn’t want to make Nagato angry.  
“Oh, I am sorry.”  
“Just don’t tell my boss.”, he smiled slightly.  
“Don’t worry.” Tsunade remained quiet after that till her husband came over to them. Itachi looked over the field to see where Kisame were. The tall man stood in front of Hidan and seemed to scold him. The grey-haired man was really bad at volleyball much to everyone else’s entertainment. Itachi smiled again and blushed. He acted like a teenager, quite often lately, as he had to say.  
“Who are you watching?”, Tsunade asked curious. The raven looked back into her face and struggled with himself how to answer this. Would Kisame like it if he says the truth and publishes their relationship to someone completely foreign?  
“My…boyfriend.”, he said insecure and looked over to Kisame as if he heard it.  
“Who is the lucky man?”  
“The tall blue-haired one.”  
“What a catch.”, Tsunade laughed and stood up. “Well, hope this won’t change your will to win. Come on, let’s show the others how to play.”   
Itachi smiled. The older woman surely was unique, he liked her.

Eventually Nagato's team won all three matches after Hidan had pulled himself together and had played a decent game. However, Itachi felt happy after the last match and he was certain that his group was satisfied too. Even if Tsunade tried to win very hard. Genma and his pal left right away, both weren’t much the talkative guys.  
“Well played.”, Kisame greeted his lover. They haven’t talked since the first match. The revival had been strong as long as the tournament lasted.   
“Same for you.”, Itachi smiled. He glanced over to Konan who kissed her sweating husband. Could he do it too? In front of everyone? Would Kisame like it? What will the others say?  
“What are you thinking about?”, his boyfriend asked tender, and followed his gaze. “I see.”, he concluded, then looked back at him. Itachi faced him too and blushed again as he saw Kisame’s smirk. The taller man leaned down, put a hand in Itachi’s neck and kissed him. Right there, on the right side if the field, openly and clearly to see for everybody. Itachi couldn’t revoke due to Kisame’s hand but he didn’t want to either.  
“Gonna shit myself.”, he heard Hidan saying.   
“Get a room you two.”, Deidara yelled.   
They broke apart and Itachi smiled pleased.  
“You’re too worried about everything.”, Kisame breathed, also smiling. “And you two.”, he turned around. “Shut your jealous mouths.”  
“Jealous my ass.”, Hidan responded and gave the older male the middle-finger.  
“You’re such a baby.”  
“Fuck you too.”  
“Didn’t knew that teens were allowed to be hosts.”, Tsunade said who stood suddenly next to Itachi.   
“It is still a mystery why Nagato engaged him.”  
“Well, good luck to you. We’re leaving now.”  
“Thank you. Maybe we’ll see each other again.”  
“For sure. Good bye.”  
“Good bye.” Itachi waved to Tsunade’s husband, Jiraiya. He smiled and waved back, then the couple was gone.  
“You’ve talked a lot with her.”, Kisame stated while tugging their things under his arms.  
“She is nice. You don’t have to take my stuff too.”  
“My duty as a good boyfriend.” Itachi chuckled and went to the glass-door that separated the field and the gym.  
“See you!”, he shouted over his shoulder. Deidara muttered something but it was too quiet to hear.

They went to their cabin to get a shower before planning anything else for the day. Now, that every Akatsuki knew that they were a couple, Itachi thought that they might could do something alone. Itachi would really appreciate it if it doesn't have to do with sports.   
The raven sat on the bed waiting for his boyfriend to leave the bath. He hated sweat especially on his own body. But Kisame took very long for just a `Rush through the water`, like he had called it.  
Itachi walked towards the bathroom door and opened it slowly. Warm steam surrounded him along the soothing sound of water drops falling rhythmically.   
“Kisame?”, he asked into the fog.  
“Itachi!”, came an answer from inside.  
“Sorry, you took so long. Are you okay?”  
“Oh, yes I guess I love water too much.” Itachi chuckled. “Come in, I am finished.” The raven stepped in the small bath and found a naked Kisame with a towel around his hips. For a moment, Itachi just looked at his boyfriend. He walked closer and touched the other's muscular stomach while looking him into the eyes. Kisame smiled and leaned down to kiss Itachi.  
“You forgot to call Shisui.”, he whispered against the taller man's lips.   
“I am afraid. Will he scold me?”  
“I hope not.”  
“Please wake me up next time.”  
“Yes.” Itachi stretched a bit to kiss Kisame again before backing away to get ready for shower. He pulled the shirt over his head and the shorts down his legs. Despite the fact that his boyfriend was still in the bath, Itachi never had a problem with nakedness. At least with other man, everyone had the same. Nothing to laugh at or to be jealous of.  
“You're so pale.”, Kisame stepped behind Itachi and touched his bare skin.   
“It is either white or red” the taller man huffed amused and carried on with touching.   
“You're really fragile.”, he noticed then.  
“I've never had muscles like you.”  
“That's fine. I find you very attractive.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes.” Itachi felt strong arms around him and turned himself around in this embrace to face his boyfriend. “Your eyes are beautiful too.” The raven smiled and reached out to kiss the other.  
“I wish I weren't such a mess.”  
“Mhh.” Itachi was kissed again. “We'll make this work anyway and one day you're going to be free from the strings of your past.”  
“That was very poetic.”, the smaller man said grinning.  
“I am going to call Shisui now.”  
“My phone is on the bed.”  
“Yes.” Kisame left the bath and Itachi was alone within the steam. The raven went into the shower and felt the welcoming feeling of hot water almost burning his skin.

When Itachi left the bath, only a towel covering his lower regions, he found Kisame standing on the balcony. The taller man was talking on the phone.  
‘What does Shisui tell him?’, Itachi wondered while dressing.   
The raven walked through the doorframe and heard the waves and smelled the salty air.  
“Kisame?”, he asked. The other one turned around smiling.  
“Yes, sure…Thank you…I will…yes, goodbye.” Kisame took down the phone and gave it to its owner.   
“What did he tell you?”  
“Many things.”  
“Details?”  
“He told me about what happened last year, about your brother. He told me that if I hurt you, he is going to rip my ass apart.”  
“Last year?”, Itachi did not want Kisame to know about the incident.  
“Don't worry. I won't talk with you about it as long as you don't feel ready to.”  
“So, you know what I did?”  
“I know what happened but there was nothing you could be blamed for.” Itachi looked at Kisame full of witty and smiled sad.  
“I do blame myself for it.”, he whispered then.  
“I know you do.”, Kisame kissed him on the forehead. “He is a nice guy, Shisui. I am glad that he is your best man.”  
“He is the only friend I have.”  
“I don't count?”  
“No.”  
“Don't need to be so honest.”, the blue-haired chuckled.  
“You're my boyfriend…that is.. different.”  
“I see. Wanna eat lunch?” Itachi looked up to meet the other's eyes and smiled. The raven was glad that Kisame did not ask about why and how.   
“Yes.”  
“Let's have a date.”


End file.
